


Tweek x Craig Fanfiction

by Val_UwU



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boy x boy, Cuddles, Dating, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homework, LGBT, LGBT Romance, M/M, Mentions of Sex, School, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Studying, Swearing, boys kissing uwu, help me, mlm, movies - Freeform, tweek is my reason to live, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_UwU/pseuds/Val_UwU
Summary: I’ve been a fan of South Park for almost a year now, and ever since I saw the Tweek x Craig episode I had basically fallen in love with Creek. I wanted to write a soft and fluffy fan fiction of the two of them. This is kind of just for myself, as Tweek and Craig are a major comfort ship for me - so please don’t expect updates too often or that much of a plot. This is one to my first fan fictions, so don’t let your expectations get too high lmaoPlease enjoy!!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 17





	1. ❤️Chapter 1❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek feels awful and can't stop wondering if his "boyfriend" likes him back.

Tweek's Pov

I didn't really get much sleep last night. A couple of hours at most. I looked in the mirror, exasperated due to the persistent eye bags that wouldn't go away no matter how much makeup I applied. Craig always tries to get me to slow down on coffee and get more sleep at night. He says it'll be better for my grades and stuff. I wanna impress him with my grades this year, so I've been trying to study more in my free time and stuff. It's not that I'm stupid or anything, my grades are alright. Just alright. Not as bad as Clyde's, but not as good as Token's or Craig's. Just alright. Gahh! Just thinking about Craig stresses me out. I've been trying to ignore this for a while, but I think I like him. A lot. I've always been a pretty emotional person and tend to catch feelings for people pretty easily, so it's not really a surprise I feel this way. Especially with this whole fake dating shit going on, coupled with the fact that he is generally good looking, you can't blame me that much. It's just.. he's so hard to read - and there's absolutely no chance he feels the same way about me. We're just pretending to date so people don't hate us, since apparently my life is a BL anime, and everyone else in South Park is the fandom going crazy over the two of us. Jesus, why'd it have to be me? Ugh.

I threw on a shirt before heading downstairs to get a cup of coffee and some breakfast. I put some toast on and worked on some of my science homework while it cooked. The work was pretty easy, I've always been alright at science. It was just a couple work sheets so I'd finished it by the time I'd eaten my toast and was ready to leave. "I-I'm going to school now! Bye!" I yelled to my parents before walking out the door and up the road to the bus stop. "Hey, Babe," said Craig when he saw me, walking over to me and holding my hand. "Hey," I replied. I feel like it was obvious that I was blushing, but nobody really bought it up. We just talked about plans to hang out this afternoon and nothing else really. "Looks like the bus is here," said Token as the school bus pulled up in front of us and we all got on as usual.

~time skip to lunch time~

I've been feeling worse and worse today, I can't take this. It's too much goddam pressure! I hate it!! I just wanna tell Craig how I feel, but what if he doesn't feel the same? Will that change the way he acts around me? I don't want him leaving me, he's my best friend - and I love spending time with him - even if we are just pretending to be dating. Does he even have feelings? He's so cold all the time and I get the feeling that he might even be ace or something because he's never really been big on romance or anything. What if he makes fun of me if I confess to him?? What if he's disgusted by me???? Just thinking about all the possibilities made me want to throw up. I took a deep breath. I'll feel better after telling him how I feel anyway.

"You okay, Tweek? You look even more pale than usual, dude," said Clyde. "Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't really get much sleep last night," I said, laughing awkwardly and gesturing to my obvious eye bags. "Honey, you should get more sleep. I care about youu," Craig said. "Hehe, thanks Craig. I'll try.." I replied. "Jesus, get a room you two," I heard someone say. I was panicking again to the point that I couldn't even concentrate enough to tell who said it. "GAH! Craig can I speak with you in private please?!? I need to ask you something!!" I yelled, louder than I hoped. "Sure, babe. Let's go," said Craig, grabbing my hand. "Hah, you two gonna have sex or something?" asked Cartman. I sighed and walked with Craig to an empty classroom. "What's up, Tweek? You okay?" he asked, sitting down in one of the chairs. I took a deep breath. "I-I'm fine. I just.. wanted to ask you.. what.. are we? Are we dating for real? Or just fake dating? Because, I think that I like you.... a lot."


	2. 🧡Chapter 2🧡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig becomes Tweek's boyfriend for real.

Craig's Pov

Wow... I did NOT expect that. I thought that Tweek would be having another panic attack over something completely stupid, but this seems like something that an average middle schooler would be worried about: whether their crush likes them back. And I do. How am I supposed to put this into words.. I want to... kiss him. He's really cute and sweet and he's just so perfect and being so worried over something like this makes him even cuter!! I realised that I'd been silent for a while so I decided to say something. "I like you too, Tweek. It makes me overjoyed to hear that and... I hope that we can start dating for real."

Tweek stood up, ran over to me and hugged me. "I was so worried!! I was so scared you were gonna judge me or make fun of me or something!!!!" I didn't say anything, but I held him close to me. "We should go back out to the cafeteria now. The others are probably getting worried," I said. Tweek nodded in agreement, standing up while blushing furiously. I stood up as well and took his hand as we walked out the classroom. Before we walked into the cafeteria, without even thinking I pulled Tweek into a kiss. Fuck. I wasn't even thinking. God, he's gonna hate me now. I know it. What I didn't see coming was when Tweek wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back. I wanted it to last forever, but soon we needed to pull apart in order to breathe. Tweek was bright red, and at that point I probably was too. I didn't care. That was amazing. "We... should do that again.." he said. "Yeah." I took his hand and walked with him into the cafeteria.

Tweek's Pov

Craig and I sat back down and joined in on the conversation with Clyde, Token and Jimmy. "Sooooooooooooooo... what were you guys talking about in private????" asked Clyde. Shit. Trust Clyde to fuck everything up. "Fuck off, Clyde. Tweek was kind of worried about his results for the upcoming exams" said Craig blankly. Thank god. I let out a deep breath. Wait. Why am I even stressing about this?? Everyone in South park knows that Craig is my boyfriend. What's the point in keeping it a secret now that we're dating for real? God, I'm such a dumbass.

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang and we all headed off to our next period class. I had math. "Bye, Craig" I said. "Bye, Honey. I'll see you later." Craig and I aren't in the same math class, but we're in the same class for english, which we have last period so I guess I'll see him then. Shit. I'm late to class. I sprinted towards math, and arrived just in time for the lesson to start. We're focusing on algebra at the moment, so pretty easy stuff. We were just working on text books for the lesson and I finished the work fairly quickly. I was basically just daydreaming during the last part of the period until it occurred to me that my parents were going away this weekend. That's right... they said that Craig could stay over if I wanted. I'll ask him if he wants to during english. 

~time skip brought to you by cupid cartman~

Craig's Pov

Good. I have english with Tweek. I'm already missing his smile - and it's only been about fifty minutes! I sat down in an empty chair near the back of the classroom, saving Tweek a spot as well. I noticed him standing by the door looking for me before noticing me, smiling and waving. I couldn't help but smile back. He's so cute akfdskhakhja

"H-hey, Craig. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sleep over at my place this weekend? My parents are going away" he said nervously. My smile grew wider. "I'd love to, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't think this chapter is as long as the last one unfortunately, because I couldn't really think of much to write. Hopefully the next one will be longer! I want Tweek and Craig to have a sleepover because possibly they'll fall asleep cuddling? Jk jk... unless? I want more fluff in the fanfic and nothing much has happened so far.. Thanks for reading! Update will be soon!!!!


	3. 💛Chapter 3💛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig make plans for a sleepover on the weekend.

Craig's Pov

The bell rang so I headed to my locker to pack away all my things into my bag before heading home. Tweek's locker is near mine, so we walked together. "What time do you want to come to my place tomorrow?" Tweek asked. "I dunno. I could come at about 9:00am if that's ok?" "Yeah that's fine."

I didn't really show it but I was really excited to spend the weekend with Tweek. When he's not being emotional or panicking all the time, he's really fun to hang out with. I guess this counts as the first time Tweek and I spend time together outside of school as an actual couple, I hope nothing goes wrong. 

I met Tricia outside her classroom and we walked to the bus together. "Craig, you look happier than usual today," she said. I laughed slightly, before saying "I'm staying over at Tweek's house this weekend, I guess I'm just excited," "Sounds like fun." We got to the bus and Tricia went to sit with Kenny's sister, Karen, while I walked to the back and sat in the first empty seat I noticed.

Since it's Friday, we have less homework than usual, so I didn't really have that much to do once I got home. I got together a spare change of clothes and stuff for tomorrow and put the bag by the front door. What do I do now? I decided that I might as well text Tweek.

Craig: Hey babe 

Tweek: hey :) 

Craig: are you excited for tomorrow 

Yes!! I can't wait :D 

Craig: Im glad to hear that, I feel the same way 

Tweek: Does it count as a date? Since we're hanging out and tis just the two of us?? 

Craig: Yeah, I guess :) 

Tweek: Ahhh I was hoping you'd say thatttt

Tweek: My parents are calling for me, so I gtg, but I can't wait until our date tomorrow!! 

Craig: See you then!! 

Tweek: See you :DDDD 

I always feel so happy after talking to Tweek, a giddy kind of excitement that I never get from anyone else. 

I heard the door open and my parents walk in. "Mom! Dad!" I called from upstairs, "I'm staying over at Tweek's place this weekend. That okay?" "Yes, that's fine sweetie!" called my mom. I had some english homework to work on so I decided to do that for a while until I went downstairs and made myself dinner at 6:45. I put some toast in the toaster and grabbed a plate to put it on after it was done. I sat down at the bench and rested my chin on my hand until the toast was finished. I put some butter on it and ate it quickly, washing my plate before heading back upstairs to watch Red Racer until I fell asleep. 


	4. 💚Chapter 4💚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig go kissy kissy

Tweek's Pov

My parents left the house last evening - and now it's morning and Craig should be here any minute. I usually go to bed pretty late and get up pretty early and today was no exception. Last night I went to bed at 12 and got up at 5 today, I guess that's something that happens when you're really excited?? Well I am. I wonder if Craig and I will kiss again! God, I'm blushing just thinking about it!!

I checked my watch again. 8:52. He should be here in 8 minutes. Why am I so nervous? We've been friends since preschool and fake dating for years! God, it's been years since we started fake dating.. how did we let it get that far to the point where we'd gotten used to it? I'm so glad that we're not faking anymore... honestly I'd rather die than spend another second pretending to date someone instead of actually having the balls to ask them out! I'm so glad that I did..

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled, standing up quickly and running down the stairs. I opened the door. "Hey, babe," said Craig. "Hey Craig. Come in," I said, smiling. He put his bag down and we sat down together on the couch. "Do you want something to eat, babe?" I asked. "No, it's fine. I wanted to ask you about our kiss the other day, by the way." Wow. That was fast. What am I supposed to even do in this situation? What do I say? 

"Uh... yeah?" 

"Would you maybe wanna do that again?" 

I leaned towards him and kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back for what felt like eternity and yet was over all too soon.

Craig's Pov

We both sat up, gasping for air. That was unexpectedly bold of Tweek, but it's not like I'm complaining. He's even cuter when he's being confident. I kissed him again. Now I was lying down and he was on top of me. 

We kept making out for hours until we both got up and went to grab something to eat. "D-do you want some toast or something, Craig?" Tweek asked. I don't know why he's always so nervous around me, I mean we've known each other since preschool. Then again, it is Tweek and he's always nervous. "Sure, thanks," I said. Tweek made us each a cup of coffee and some toast. "Thanks, babe. This coffee's really good," I said. Tweek blushed slightly, before nervously saying "Thanks, Craig... since my parents own a coffee shop and I work there on the weekends and public holidays, I guess I have a bit of experience making coffee," "Yeah, that makes sense. Do you enjoy working there?" "I guess," said Tweek, "but my parents are kind of perfectionists so it can get pretty tiring." "Yeah, that'd suck. Do they pay you?" "No, but my dad says it's useful having a gay son when you're in the coffee business or something, so he basically just makes a lot of money off of me." It seems like that's a sensitive topic for Tweek..

"That'd suck. In my opinion, people shouldn't be treated better or worse no matter what their sexuality is," I said. Tweek sipped his coffee slowly before saying, "yeah... I agree with you."

Huh... I had no idea about all that kind of stuff. His parents seem almost abusive, as if they're just using him for money and don't really care about him at all. At least they're not homophobic or anything, though. I just want the best for Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i kinda wann beat the shit out of tweeks parents
> 
> well I feel that way about like all the parents in South Park apart from like strong woman and pc principal since apart from those two they're like all abusive as fuckkkk


	5. 💙Chapter 5💙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooOOooh cliche cringey lovey dovey shit
> 
> I cant write

Craig's Pov

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something, Craig?" asked Tweek, attempting to change the subject. The forced subject change was painfully obvious, but a movie sounded nice so I decided to agree. "Sure. What do you wanna watch?" "Um.. I'm not sure. Let's just see what's on Netflix," "Ok" Tweek and I went upstairs and watched a movie in Tweek's room. 

Tweek sat on my lap while I wrapped my arms around him as I cued the movie up. We were about halfway through when I noticed that Tweek was fast asleep. "Seriously," I chuckled, "It's the middle of the day." He probably didn't get much sleep last night. I placed Tweek down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. 'He should be awake soon' I thought to myself, pausing the movie for us to continue later. "What should I do now?" I asked myself. I sat down on the bed next to him and got out my phone. Oh, It's already 2:00.

Tweek woke up shortly after. "Morning," I said sarcastically as he sat up. "Cr-craig? What happened??" "I think that you passed out or something. I'm not sure. Are you getting enough sleep, babe?" Tweek rubbed his eyes and leaned on my shoulder tiredly. "Of course I'm getting enough sleep. I got a whole three hours last night!" Tweek pouted, and it was ridiculously adorable. "You do know that for a person to function properly they need to have at least, like, six hours of sleep each night?" I asked sarcastically. "I know that, asshole," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into bed with him. 

I've gotta admit, that really caught me off guard - but it's not like I'm complaining. Tweek cuddling me felt so warm, so I held him in my arms and watched his chest rise and fall until it slowed and he was asleep again. I stayed awake for fifteen more minutes before he woke up as well, his eyes abruptly opening to see me admiring his face. I turned away quickly and I'm sure that at that point I was blushing, but it was worth it because Tweek started giggling and he's just so cute adfksgdhsjf;

"Weirdo," he giggled, kissing me gently. I melted into the kiss and ran my fingers through his soft hair, before we pulled apart to breath and got out of bed. "What do you wanna do now?" he asked. "Uhm... I dunno. Should we maybe work on some homework?" I asked, remembering the work given to me by some of my teachers. "Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you could help me with some math homework, Craig? We're focusing on algebra but the homework seems a lot harder than what we've been doing in class so I'm not sure if I understand it that well and we have an upcoming test and I feel like the work on the test will be harder than the class work as well and-" "Tweek, you're rambling again. I'd be happy to help you, let's go sit down somewhere," I said, interrupting him. He smiled and nodded, grabbing his math book and textbook while I grabbed my laptop and social studies book, since I had some social studies work due on Monday. 

Tweek and I sat down in the couch on the living room and Tweek showed me what he was working on. "This looks harder than what your work has been from before. Have you moved up a math class?" Tweek blushed and muttered the words "yeah... I've been working extra hard because you always help me to study and stuff," "Awww, babe that's so sweet! You're improving so fast, I'm so proud of you!" I said, struggling to contain my excitement. Why am I so happy for him? 

Is it because I'm in love..?


	6. 💜Chapter 6💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyeh... pizza, cuddling and youtube. goddamit I wish someone would date me already im so jealous of those two

Tweek's Pov

Craig and I studied together for the upcoming test for about an hour before Craig asked me if I wanted to have pizza for dinner. "Yeah, sure. I'll go order one, hold on," I said, getting off Craig's lap to go and find my phone and order a pizza. I walked through to the kitchen and grabbed my phone off the bench, searching up Dominoes Pizza and finding a phone number. I dialled it before holding the phone to my ear. Craig is better at these kinds of interactions, but I don't want him to get annoyed about me wanting help, so I slowed my breathing as the phone rung. "Um... er.... could I please have... um.... one... plaincheesepizza?"

Craig's Pov

I heard Tweek order the pizza from the other room. I didn't really expect him to want to order it himself, but it's fine, I guess. It must suck being so awkward with other people. I mean, not like I care what other people think of me anyway, it's just that's gotta be hard once and a while. 

Tweek walked back into the room, placing his phone on the table. "The pizza will be here in about fifteen minutes." "Okay," I said, "Do you wanna continue watching the movie that you fell asleep during before?" "Sure. I'll set it up," Tweek grabbed the remote and turned the movie on as he sat down next to me, leaning onto my shoulder. I put my arm around his shoulder and held him close to my chest as we watched the rest of the film.

I heard a knock on the door. I unwillingly separated myself from my embrace with Tweek and walked to the front door. I thanked the delivery guy, paid him the money and closed the door, bringing the pizza back into the living room. 

Tweek and I cuddled together watching movies and eating pizza for the rest of the evening.

As the credits started to roll, I grabbed my phone to check the time. 10:30. "Babe, it's getting pretty late. Should we go to bed now?" I asked Tweek. "Uh.. it's not that late. We can just watch youtube in bed for a bit if you like..." Suggested Tweek, grabbing his laptop. "Okay, that sounds good, babe." Tweek blushed at the usage of a pet name and followed me upstairs to his room. 

Tweek and I walked upstairs and got changed into pajamas, brushed our teeth and got into bed together. "You're okay with us sleeping in the same bed?" Tweek asked shyly. I laughed slightly. "Sure, we are dating after all. As long as you're okay with it." "Yeah I'm fine with it..." said Tweek looking into my eyes. I smiled at him. "You're smile is so beautiful, Craig," said Tweek, pressing his lips onto mine. I kissed him back, running my hands through his soft blonde hair and smiling against his lips. Tweek pulled apart, looking away from me and blushing. I laughed again, kissing him again, this kiss lingering on my lips afterwards. 

We watched youtube in bed for about fifteen minutes until I noticed that Tweek had fallen asleep, his head resting on my chest. I shut his laptop for him and placed it beside the bed, stroking his hair and falling asleep as well.


	7. 💖Chapter 7💖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute babies... thank you.
> 
> Also I kind of based that one bit off this Creek comic strip drawing thing I saw by one of my favourite sp artists on instagram... hhh I thought it ws funny okay

Tweek's Pov

I woke up suddenly to the sound of my phone's alarm. "Gah!!! Jesus!!" I yelled, scrambling to turn it off. I reached towards it but then noticed arms wrapped around my waist. My face went bright red. "Tweek... why do you still have an alarm on during the weekend?" asked Craig tiredly. "Oh, I must have forgotten to turn it off. S-sorry, Craig," I managed to say. "I love you, Tweek," said Craig, burying his face into my chest. "Gah!!!!!!!" I yelled, extremely flustered. "I-um- what's this all of a sudden?!!" "Calm down... God, you're annoying," said Craig, his voice muffled as his face was still on my chest. "Um-I- I l-l-love you too!!" I yelled. My face was bright red, I'm sure of it.

Craig pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back shyly. We pulled apart after a few minutes. "You're breath stinks," I said. "Fuck you," said Craig, getting up to brush his teeth and have a shower. I yawned, grabbing my phone and checking my texts.

One new message from Clyde.

Craig walked back into the room, after getting changed into a plain t-shirt and some jeans. "Babe, what's a Creek Smut fic?" I asked, unsure of the link Clyde had sent me. I swear I could see Craig slightly startled for a second, before he went back to his cold emotionless gaze. "Did Clyde send it to you? Read it."

I tapped the link, reading through the first few sentences of the writing. "ARHRHHGKDSHFLHJLKHKJLHLFDSHJKL WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!?!?!?" Craig chuckled to himself, before going into full on cackles as I blushed like crazy. "FUCK YOU CRAIG!!!!!" I yelled. "Hahah, I think some of the asian girls at our school write those. The internet eats them up. Clyde's sent me links to them before." "W-why would people read this!?!?" "Calm down babe, go have a shower and brush your teeth. I'll make breakfast." "O-ok."

~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

After I'd gotten dressed, I started to smell something delicious from downstairs. I followed the smell downstairs to see one of the strangest sights in my life. Craig was cooking. "Wow... I didn't know that you could cook?" I said, noticing Craig making absolutely delicious looking pancakes. "I didn't know either, I just found a recipe online and it's pretty easy." "That's so cool! I'd love for us to do cooking together some time!!" I said, smiling. "Yeah, that'd be nice," said Craig happily.

"D'you want some coffee?" I asked. "No, I'm good, thanks," replied Craig, giving both of us a large stack of pancakes on two plates. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down next to him. "These look great!! Thanks, Babe!" "Sure thing."

After we'd eaten we decided that I'd drop Craig off at his place.

Craig and I both went upstairs to pack away his things.

"Do you wanna hang out again some time? Like, just the two of us? Outside of school?" asked Craig. "Oh yeah, I guess we never really went on any dates back when we were faking it..." I said. "Sure, I'd love to! That'd be awesome!!" Craig smiled at me, grabbing his bag as we both walked downstairs. I grabbed some keys on the on the dining table and walked out the door, holding Craig's hand. I shut the door, locking it as we both made our way onto the street.

Craig's house is quite near by mine, so it wasn't a very long walk. Craig knocked on the door with his left hand, his right still holding mine. "Oh, hi Craig, dear. Hi, Tweek. Please come in you two!" said Craig's mom. "Th-thank you," I said, walking inside, following Craig. "Would you like something to eat, Tweek?" asked Laura. "Um... no thanks."

Laura, Craig and I chatted awkwardly for a bit before I decided to head home. "Bye, Laura, bye, Honey," I said, kissing Craig on the cheek before I left. He's so cute when he blushes. I can't wait to see him again tomorrow at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it just me who had no idea what Craigs moms name was? I had to look it up on the South Park wiki, but I was writing this at school so the school blocked it ;; I had to write the whole chapter with just blank spaces where Lauras name was supposed to be and correct and post it once I got home lmao  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking of including some other ships in the next one, such as Style, Bunny and Tyde. If you have any other ships you'd like to suggest, please let me know in the comments :)


	8. ❤️Chapter 8❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all Wendys a fujoshi you cant change my mind
> 
> also I have like this head cannon that ike Broflovski is a major bl fanboy... dont even ask..

**Tweek's Pov**

That was really awkward, I'm glad that's over but I'm already missing Craig. At least I'll get to see him again tomorrow. The thought of seeing him again makes me smile. 

I headed home and arrived there at about noon. I made myself some coffee, and poured it into a cup, drinking it slowly. I sat down in the living room and turned on the T.V, grabbing my phone and flicking through instagram as the television played in the background. I saw that Wendy had a new post. 

_What._

Wendy had posted a picture that she had supposedly taken of Craig and I as we were both heading to his house earlier today. How did she take that without us noticing? The photo had the caption "they adorable <3" and had already gotten hundreds of likes. Seriously, this kind of bullshit should be illegal. What's even more embarrassing is that I was looking at Craig in such a lovey-dovey way. Like he was my whole world or something. Well, it's not like he isn't. I'm always thinking about him, he's super attractive, his personality is adorable and, yeah, I love him, but I don't want other people to know that!!

I chugged the rest of my coffee, angrily opening Craig's contact so I could rant to him about Wendy's newest post, since he's probably seen it too.

**Craig <33333**

Did you see Wendy's newest ig post?

Yeah, ridiculous

How did she even take it without us noticing?

idk

she's a good person but she really acts like a creep sometimes

ya we should sue her

fuck it lets go sue some fujoshis

y e s 

e x a c t l y

I put my phone down for a moment, laughing loudly at the conversation I'd just had with Craig. I got up and washed my now empty coffee cup, sitting back down on the couch and continuing to text Craig for the rest of the afternoon. 

Before I knew it, it was 10:00pm.

**Craig <33333**

Hey I should go to bed now

I'll see you tomorrow?

:) see you

I sighed, placing my phone down on my desk and connecting it to a nearby charger. 

_I should probably get some sleep too.._ I thought.

I got changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth, brushing my hair soon afterwards and getting into bed. I set an alarm on my phone for 5:00am the next morning and drifted into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about Craig.

The next morning didn't start off too well. I woke up late, for starters, because I slept through my alarm. My parents came home from their trip and woke me up, yelling at me louder than usual. I brushed my teeth, hastily put on a green buttoned shirt and blue jeans, skipped breakfast and was out the door. The only thing I looked forward to that morning was seeing Craig. 

"H-h-hey guys!!" I said, shivering in the cold weather. "Hey, Babe" Craig said, cuddling up to me as soon as he saw me for body heat. I hugged him back, smiling slightly. "Has it gotten colder?" asked Token, annoyed. "I-I think s-s-so ," replied Jimmy. Jimmy and I probably wear the least amount of layers when it comes to the middle of winter, so we're always have it a lot worse in cold weather like this.

At last, the bus finally arrived.

Craig an I ran on, running to find a seat. As soon as we sat down, cuddling for body heat, Craig started a conversation. "I actually did call Wendy and asked her about her instagram post," he said. "Really?" I asked. That's not something I would've had the courage to do in a million years. "Really. She was pretty understanding as well, but she says that her posts of us get the most attention so she's not going to take it down," "Eh, I guess that's fine. She's not doing _that_ much wrong." Craig nodded. "Right." Before we knew it, we had arrived at school. Craig and I went our seperate ways to our first period class, wordlessly saying goodbye with a hug and a quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heppo  
> This one was pretty bad. I’m gonna like turn this into just a collection of fluffy creek one shots bc I didn’t plan out a goddam plot. Nonetheless, I’d appreciate if you kept reading and looked out for the rare update or two ^^


	9. 🧡Chapter 9🧡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickles owo
> 
> also baby boys love each other 
> 
> and I cant write

Craig and I sat together on a small wooden bench, not exactly outside of the school but tucked away just enough so we could get some peace and quiet. Craig ran his long fingers through my hair as I nestled further into his chest, soaking up the dappling sunlight creeping through the tree leaves. It’s a wonderful feeling, being happy and conscious of it at the same time, because consciousness of happiness leads to gratefulness, and gratefulness and happiness are both amazing things. The same time last year, I never would have imagined that I’d be in this situation. I’d still just be crushing on Craig, and hoping, praying, yearning that he felt he same way – but too afraid to ask. If I asked him, and he said no, I feared our friendship would never feel the same way again. It would feel hollow, empty, as if even one shred of hope that he liked me back was lost – but now here I was, leaning into his chest as he played with my hair, happier than I ever imagined. 

“Ah, shit. Tweek, I think I’m actually in love with you,” Craig stated calmly. “H-huh?? You’re... You’re what with me? How can you say that without any, like, emotion or anything?” “Fuck you. It’s just how I feel, okay? Now do you love me back or not?” he asked. As I looked up at him, I thought I noticed a hint of fear in his eyes. Whatever, I was probably imagining things. “Mm. I do, I love you more than anything.” The beautiful sound of Craig’s laughter echoed around us as I hugged him closer to me. “What’s so funny?” I asked. “I dunno, I just felt like laughing,” he giggled. I started to laugh as well, as I sunk deeper into his arms.

The two of us gasped for breath before chuckling once again after looking into each other’s eyes. His hazel eyes resembled pools of honey in the afternoon sunlight, I noticed, and as he began to close the distance between us, I felt happier than ever before. 

The feeling of his lips on mine felt wonderful, like they belonged there as they moved against mine slowly. I hung my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair, sighing happily. I pulled away, gasping for air. “You’re cute,” he said, not breaking our gaze. “Am not, asshole.”

I rested my head into the crook of Craig’s neck. Craig jerked away suddenly, blushing furiously. “What’s wrong, dude?” “Ah.. nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” “Are you ticklish or something?” I asked, only half joking. Silence. “Wait, really? You are?? Craig tucker, heart made of ice, doesn’t have feelings, complete badass who doesn’t give a shit about anything.. is ticklish??” Craig shifted, awkwardly. “Bahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahha,” I laughed. Raising my arms, I tickled the back of his neck lightly. “A-ah!! Tweek!! St-stop!! Ahahaha! Stop it!! Hey!!” I kept tickling him. “H-hey!! I bet you’re ticklish too!!” “Don’t you dare, you piece of shit,” I said. Craig started tickling my neck as well. “Stop it!! Pfft! CRAIG S-STOP!!!!” “NEVERRRRR!!!!”

Sighing deeply, I lay down on his lap, after catching my breath after he finally stopped assaulting me. “Y’know, this is why I have trust issues,” I whispered harshly. “Sure, honey, sure,” he said, running his fingers through my hair, before leaning down and whispering into my ear, “I love you.”

“I love you too, you bastard.”


End file.
